This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A climate-control system such as, for example, a heat-pump system, a refrigeration system, or an air conditioning system, may include a fluid circuit having an outdoor heat exchanger, an indoor heat exchanger, an expansion device disposed between the indoor and outdoor heat exchangers, and a compressor circulating a working fluid (e.g., refrigerant or carbon dioxide) between the indoor and outdoor heat exchangers. Varying a capacity of the compressor can impact the energy-efficiency of the system and the speed with which the system is able to heat or cool a room or space.